A Classic Misunderstanding
by Aly-Cat101
Summary: Hermione asked a simple question but Ron, being the clueless boy we all know and love, takes it differently. FLUFFY. Ron x Hermione. ONE SHOT.


A Classic Misunderstanding.  
I had to much fun writing this xD  
Please enjoy, INSPIRED BY A SCENE IN PRISONER OF AZKABAN. Kawaii.

* * *

Hermione layed down on the pale green grass tiredly. Shivering from the october breeze that would soon transform into a winter wind. Ron sat up and watched Hermione close her eyes slowly. He was rather nervous to be alone with her. It usually wasn't awkward if Harry was around, but Harru was not here. It was just the two of them. Battling the sexual tension in silence. Ron gulped. Strands of her bushy hair followed the wind's direction. He licked his moist lips. At this rate, looking at her and licking his lips, he would defintely have chapped lips by the night.

"Er. . . Ron ?" Hermione called out softly. Ron shook out the thoughts of his mind.

"Hm, Yeah ?" He answered.

"Um, Why did you invite me to have a picnic with you ?" She asked sitting up, rubbing her forearms quickly.

"Well, I dunno." Ron mumbled, embarassed. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Not that I mind !" Hermione added quickly. The little side note she added brought a smile to Ron's face. He tried to hide it though.

"Just that, The temperture is dropping and I'm not sure this is picnic season." Hermione said as she reached into a bag of muggle chocolates. The bag had bold words reading "HERSHEYS." A tin foiled triangle with a little paper curled from the top. Ron couldn't read the small blue font from his view. He wondered if the sweets were any good.

"I guess you are right, as always. I wasn't really thinking about the weather." Ron admitted. He was really thinking about how to make a move without getting rejected.

"It's okay, I'm just a little cold." Hermione hinted. Ron caught on. He slid his arms out of his sweater. He put his warm sweater in one arm and leaned it to her.

"Here." He murmured, praying that she wouldn't see his bright crimson ears. She smiled softly.

"Thanks." She blushed as she put his navy blue sweater on. Snuggling into the toasty fabric. Ron tried to think of something to say. To destroy the awkward silence.

"Um, Ron ?" Hermione said easily. Ron's eyes scrolled back to her direction.

"Yeah." Ron answered again.

"Do you want a kiss ?" She asked calmly. Ron squeaked a little on the inside. He could feel his cheeks grow warm. With a quick swallow he tried to nod not so eagerly but his head didn't even budge. He wondered if she was nervous and anxious as he was. Her expression was so normal though. He did figure her grammar was a little revealing of her feelings towards him.

"Y-Yeah, Of course." He said, strongly. Hermione just nodded with a smile and slightly turned away. Ron reached and he captured her cheek. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. His clear blue eyes narrowed as he leaned to her lips. Slow seconds that seem would never end as the closer he got to her mouth. With a silent gasp from Hermione, Ron pressed his lips against her. Ron closed his eyes and his free hand lingered at her waist. Surprisingly, Ron was more expirenced then Hermione at this. Sure, She was smart with her books and homework but at kissing Ron held victory to the challenge. He felt a little bit of glory at the fact and this made him deepen the kiss. After two seconds, Hermione followed his lips. The butterflies rattled and flew violently in both teenager's stomachs. Hermione's arms slid around his neck and Ron slid ontop of her to take advantage of the moment.  
Just after a few minutes, they stopped for air. Ron looked down at Hermione with adoring eyes. Hermione stared at him back. Just then, She burst out laughing.

"What's funny ?" Ron asked, with a little hurt in his voice. He thought she was laughing at his skill.

"I meant did you want a chocolate kiss." Hermione clarified. Ron still did not know what the hell she meant.

"Chocolate kiss ? What the hell is a chocolate kiss ?" Ron asked. He was unsure if it was another way to kiss someone, Like how people used the term french kissing. Chocolate kissing. Nothing came to mind.

"It's the sweets I brought with us today. They're called chocolate kisses. Hershey's." Hermione hoped she rang any bells. With that explaination, Ron's heart fell to his stomach with a thud. He quickly sat away from her.

"Bloody Hell ! I can't believe I did that. . . Oh Merlin. . . Wait til the guys here about this, I'll never have a moment of rest ever again! They'll never let me forget this one!" Ron held his head in his hand and kept worrying about his mistake.  
Hermione sat up with him. She couldn't stop smirking. A smug expression that couldn't be erased.

"But, You know, Ronald." Hermione began. Ron glanced at her sadly.

"I wouldn't mind a snog." She giggled. Ron's smile then painted back to his face. He removed his hand's from his hair and said.

"That better not be another candy." Before he even allowed Hermione to speak again, He kissed her once again.

* * *

WELL, I got the idea from when Hermione asked "Do you want to move a little bit closer ?" and he was all like "HUH ?!" Kekekeke.  
Good times, good times. anyways I really liked this story Please review if you did too.


End file.
